The present invention relates to a form panel for supporting concrete placed when a structure body is formed in construction and civil engineering works.
The form panel is used to support concrete that has been placed in civil engineering works for the construction of a tunnel or other and the formation of such structural bodies as wall, beam, ceiling, floor, pillar, etc. of a building.
This form panel includes plywood and a reinforcing frame body fixed to the plywood as has been disclosed in for example Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Sho 63-16766, and is fastened with clamps when used. This form panel is supported with vertical and horizontal end rails on the back side.
Furthermore, on the side part, and in the lower part, of the form panel are provided scaffoldings separately from the form panel, so that concrete placing and form panel assembly and disassembly works are carried out by utilizing these scaffoldings.
Since the independent end rails are employed to support this form panel in order to receive a load from concrete when the aforesaid form panel is used, the form panel comprises many component parts, which are hard to assemble and disassemble, and, therefore, is inferior in economics and working efficiency.
Furthermore, it is wasteful to separately provide the scaffoldings for concrete placing and form panel assembly and disassembly without connection with the form panel.